Mai's Sealed Memories
by Mimori Taniyama
Summary: How is it that I can understand all of these languages all of a sudden? Where are you Naru! Naru's left, Mai's upset and in danger again ,and there is now a new charachter in the mix! Just who is he? Rated T fot later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey every one I have located my notebook for Decisions Aren't Always Easy and will be updating on that soon. I have gone back and have changed a some of the grammatical and spelling errors of what have posted so far. I will be able to update on my stories more now that I have graduated from high school. Sorry for your wait and thank you for your patience!**_

* * *

_Where are you?_

_What's going on?_

_I need you to come save me!_

_I have no idea where I am at._

_NARU! Please..._

It all started that fateful day when Naru found his twin brother's body. Oh that's right I haven't told you the story yet. Hi my name is Mai Taniyama and I used to work for SPR which stood for Shibuya Psychic Research. My boss was Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru. Well apparently Naru was the famous paranormal researcher Oliver Davis, who came to Japan in search for his twin brother Eugene. Now that I caught you up to date I can start the story.

Monday ,May 19th

It was a rainy day when I saw him getting ready to leave. I don't know why but I felt that if he got on that plane something awful was going to happen to me ,but I brushed it of as me feeling selfish. I was glad that it was summer break or I would have never been able to make it here to tell him what I needed to say.

"Naru!" I cried out hoping he wouldn't ignore me this one time. I was ecstatic when he turned around and came towards me.

"Mai? Shouldn't you be in school? You don't want your IQ level to drop any further do you?" he stated once he stopped in front of me. _UGH! I hate it when he does that. Meniacle jerk._ I was upset at what he said ,but I just chose to ignore it because I seriously wanted to tell him that I loved him.

"N-naru I-I just wanted to say that I l-love you." I said huridly. He didn't say anything and I suspected he wanted me to look at him. So when I finally got the courage to look up at him, I saw that his eyes were darker than usual. They held so much emotion : hurt, anger ,happiness ,and sorrow. _What does he have to be angry, hurt, or sad about?_

"Are you sure that it's me you love or my brother Gene?" he replied flatly.

That hurt a lot. _What!?_ When I got my bearings back I saw that he was walking away from me. "Naru!"

"Please don't call me that anymore. Besides we more then likely will never see each other again. Good-bye Miss Taniyama."

Now that hurt even more. It felt like my heart was shattering into a million little shards. I watched as he walked away and out of my life forever or so I thought.

"Miss are you okay?"

I looked up to see a teenage boy staring at me. He had blonde hair and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. He looked to be about my age ,but looks can be deceiving.

"Yeah I guess." I replied not really meaning it.

"Are you sure because your still crying." he answered back. There was something off about his voice. It wasn't Japanese. It almost sounded as if it was Norwegian. _Uh? How would I know if it was Norwegian or not? And since when was I crying?_

"Oh! I didn't even realise I was crying. I'm fine now thank you for asking." I stated wiping my tears away until he grabbed my hand and gently moved it away from my face.

"You're not okay. Go ahead and cry it's good for you to let it all out and not bottle it up." he said. After he said that I let all the tears I had out. I was shocked at how many tears I had. _Where did all these tears come from? It feels like the time I lost my parents._

I felt really embarrassed when I had finally stopped crying and saw a large wet spot on his shirt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay I told you to go ahead and cry didn't I?" he replied with a smile.

I smiled back and said "Yeah thanks."

_**Answer the phone**_

_**Answer the phone **_

_**Answer the phone**_

It took me a minute to realise that my phone was going off. I blushed and told him to hang on one moment.

"Hello?"

"Mai? Where are you?" a voice said and I recognized that it was Ayako.

"Huh? What do you mean where am I?" I asked. I was confused as to why she was asking where I was.

"*Sigh* We're waiting for you." was all she said before it dawned on me what she was talking about.

"Oh! Oh no! I'm so sorry. I forgot I was supposed to meet you after telling N-Shibuya-san good-bye. Where are you again?"

"*Sigh* I'm at Cafe Roto." Ayako answered.

"Okay I'll be there soon bye." I replied and hung up.

I looked to the boy and said "I'm sorry I gotta go."

Before I turned and left he replied "That's okay. Can I meet you again?"

I looked at him surprised ,but was grateful all the same. It was strange for some reason I felt safe with him by me. _Wonder why? _"Sure. Here's my cell number. You can call me any time. By the way my name is Mai. Mai Taniyama." I called out as I ran off.

Before I was completely gone I heard him call out, "My name is Jared!"

_Jared uh. Nice name ,but that sounds American or English not Norwegian. Huh? Where am I coming up with this stuff?_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two. Please read and review! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Ghost Hunt or it's characters ,though I do own the ones I make up.**_

* * *

_~Recap~_

Before I was completely gone I heard him call out, "My name is Jared!"

~Back to the present~

I ran as fast as I could hoping that Ayako didn't get to worried about me. For some reason on the way to the café I couldn't help but stop thinking about Jared. _Who is he_?_ Oh well. I'll find out if he calls me later._ I slowed down as I neared the café. Once there I noticed that everyone was there including Madoka.

"Madoka? I thought you were on your way back to England with N-Shibuya-san and Lin-san. Oh and sorry I'm late. I kinda got distracted." I said not looking anyone in the face.

"It's okay Mai we all get distracted and I asked Noll if it would be okay for me to keep SPR up and running. I mean you all have become precious friends of mine." Madoka replied earning happy, shocked faces from all of us. _Precious friends? Why does that sound familiar? _My head started to hurt ,but I ignored it because I was more interested in the conversation at hand.

"So we will all still be working at SPR ,but with you as the boss instead of Naru. Will Naru ever be back?" Yasu asked.

Before Madoka could say anything I answered him. "No. No, he wont. He said we more then likely wont ever meet again."

Madoka nodded her head in agreement before adding, "Yes, it is true that Noll wont be back ,but that's because his parents wish for him to stay close to home." _Home?_ My head started to hurt even more almost to the point where the pain was unbearable.

"Oh so that's why you're upset huh jou-chan." Monk said but I paid no attention because my headache was becoming even worse. In the end I was clutching my head trying to ignore the pain and willing it to go away.

"Mai, are you okay." someone asked. I think it was John but I couldn't be to sure.

"Mai are you okay?" Ayako asked me this time. She was right in front of me but she sounded so far off.

I wanted to answer her but the pain was to much and when I looked up she started to blur. Soon everything went black but not before I heard.

"Mai?!" I think it was Masako that time.

My head hurts.

_**Please make it stop. My headache toned down to a dull throb and I saw that I was once again on the spirit plane. Looking around I saw a house that was oddly familiar. Walking up to the house I saw a young woman with long blonde hair,who looked to be twenty-five, came out and called out to a little girl with brown hair and looked to be about five years old.**_

_**"Baby girl come here for a sec. your father and I have something to tell you. "**_

_**The scene then switched, I was inside the house now and the same little girl was in the room with me. Soon a man came into the room. He looked like he was in his late twenties at the very least.**_

_**"Hey there princess ready for some practice?"**_

The scene then faded leaving me in total blackness. _Were those memories? If so whose?_ I was having a hard time trying to think when my headache kept getting worse and worse. When the pain ebbed away I opened my eyes only to close them again do to the blinding light. Once they were adjusted to the light I opened them fully. Looking around the room I realised that I was in a hospital room.

"What happened." I croaked out spotting John looking out a window. I saw him jump which was funny because he seemed like the type of person who's never startled.

"Mai!" he said while smiling and making his way over to me. "You passed out at the café and wouldn't wake up."

I frowned at what he said. _How long have I been out?_ He must have seen the question in my eyes because he added more. "You've been out for a week."

"A week!" I cried out in disbelief. Before anything else could be said more people filed through the doors ,and once they saw that I was awake and sitting up they were by my side instantly.

"Mai are you okay?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that I was asleep for a whole entire week." I replied with my smile, but it wasn't my normal smile and everyone noticed that fact.

"Are you sure?" Yasu asked.

"Positive."

"You are going to need a doctor to check you over before you can leave." Ayako said getting right to the point. "And you wont be going any where without the doctor's approval. Understand?"

"Yes." I replied sighing. _Great I'm stuck in this stupid hospital until a doctor okays me leaving! _"Where's Masako and Monk?"

"Masako had a TV show to go to and Monk had a gig." Madoka replied.

"Oh okay." I said.

Ayako looked like she wanted to say more but she was interupted by a noise.

**Answer your phone.**

**Answer your phone.**

**Answer your phone.**

_Hehe it's my phone._ "Sorry! Could one of you boys hand me my phone?" I asked. Once I had it I answered it. "Hello?"

"Mai? It's me Jared." the voice stated.

"Jared? Oh Jared hey." I replied earning bewildered expressions from everyone in the room.

"Did you forget me already? I'm hurt." his voice had a teasing tone to it.

"I'm sorry it's just that I just woke up from being asleep in the hospital for an entire week." I answered back.

"Oh! Sorry. Wait what! You've been in the hospital!? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm all right. You don't need to get so worried." I stated with a little laugh.

"Yes, I do. You were crying when I first met you and now you're in the hospital! Oh by the way will you be able to meet me tomorrow afternoon?"

"I don't know the doctor has to okay me leaving, but I'll call you back later letting you know if I can or can't come." I said.

"Okie-dokie." he answered. Once I hung up the phone I was bombarded with questions ,but the only one I can recall was.

"Soooo who is _Jared_?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

~Recap~

"Soooo who is _Jared_?"

~Back to normal Mai's POV~

"Wellll I don't know." I said smiling sheepishly.

"WHAT!" several cried out in disbelief.

"Mai, I can't believe you would give a total stranger your number! What if he turns out to be a rapist or a murder or a stalker or..." Madoka said listing off a lot of possibilities, but I ignored half of them because for some reason I knew Jared wasn't like that.

"I feel safe around him though. So I don't think he's dangerous. I feel as if I know him ,but have forgotten who he is." I said in his defence not really knowing why I was so defensive.

"Oh so you got yourself a boyfriend?" Yasu teased.

"NO!" both Monk and I cried out.

"MONK? I thought you had a gig?" I asked once I realized he was in the room.

"I did. We ended early and I got news that you were awake so I rushed right on over." he stated with a lopsided smile.

I think Monk said no because he was trying to be a big brother figure ,but I'm wasn't sure.

"Jared is just someone I met at the airport. He sounds Norwegian and looks like it too ,but he has an American name." I added before anymore could be said.

"Okay Mai we believe you." Masako said with an understanding smile.

"We will always be by your side no matter what you decide because we're friends right?" John stated.

"Yeah totally!" Madoka and Ayako chided in.

"Un. I just can't believe I've been out for a whole entire week! So when can I get out of the hospital?" I asked trying and succeeding in changing the topic of conversation.

"Once the doctor checks you over." Ayako stated reminding me of the conversation before Jared had called.

"Okay could you go get one?" I pleaded her. She nodded her head and left with everyone ,but Madoka.

"So ,Mai, who is Jared really? I know you're hiding something so spill."

"I don't know who he is or at least I don't think I do. I met him shortly after I told N-Shibuya that I loved him..." I started explaining only to be interrupted half-way through.

"WHAT! You told him! What did he say?!" Madoka cried out like a fan girl.

"He said 'Is it me you love or my brother ,Gene?'." I replied looking out the window not wanting her to see the tears that I felt coming on.

"Why that cruel boy! It's okay sweetie ,he's an idiot hence the nickname his brother gave him." she said trying to cheer me up.

"What nickname?"

"Oh ,Gene used to call him idiot scientist."

_That sounds about right ,but why am I worried?_ "That's perfect!" I said giggling the whole time.

"So finish your story."

"That's right! So I told Shibuya that I loved him and he rejected me. It hurt really bad and apparently I was crying. I didn't even realise it until he came up and asked if I was okay. After a little bit my cell rang and I wasn't able to talk to him any more cause I had to be at the cafe with everyone."

"I see."

"Madoka..."

"Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked really needing someone to tell my worries to.

"You know I can." she replied becoming serious.

"I'm scared. No that's not right, I'm up right terrified and I don't know why. I got that feeling as Shibuya was leaving. I didn't want him to go. I felt that if he left something bad would happen to me and I still feel like that." I told her looking out into the setting sun.

"Could it be that Jared guy?" she asked.

"No! I feel the same safety with him as I did with Shibuya. I don't understand though."

Before Madoka could say or ask anything more a doctor came in asking her to leave so he could do a check up on me.

In the end I got to go home ,but the only problem was that I didn't want to go home something was telling me that it would be dangerous. So Madoka said that I would be staying with her. Another problem was the fact that it was Naru's old place. How I knew I don't know ,but I did and it caused the ache in my heart to increase.

"Make yourself at home." Madoka said with a cheery smile. "What's wrong?"

"This was Shibuya's old place wasn't it."

"Yes, it was ,but don't let that get you down." she replied.

"Okay. Ne Madoka have you ever wondered if only none of us met what our lives would be like?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"I don't know, but it's just a feeling I've got that wont go away." I said before sitting on the couch. Looking around I noticed that the walls were that of a tan color. I expected them to be black because that's what Naru mainly wore. _I wonder what he's going to wear now that Gene's body has been found? Or is he going to continue wearing black? I wish he hadn't said all that stuff! Damn it! He's the one that I love. Not his brother!_ I had started crying again and not even realising I was doing it until Madoka stepped in the room.

"Shhh it's okay baby girl, it's okay." she said hugging me while rubbing my back.

"I don't understand! He's the one I love not Gene! Gene was only my spirit guide so he's more of a friend then anything. Naru's the one I love and no matter how hard I try I can't get over him. I also don't understand why is that I'm crying so much! The last time I cried like this was when my parents died." I said crying on her shoulder.

"What! You mean you haven't cried a lot?" she cried out in disbelief.

**Answer your phone **

**Answer your phone**

**Answer your phone**

**Answer your phone**

"I really need to change that ring tone." I said wiping the tears away before I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mai!" another cheery voice said my name.

_Jared._

"Hello ,Jared. How are you?"

"I'm good after hearing your angelic voice." he answered. His statement made me blush and I saw Madoka was smirking at me. _I don't think that I'm going to like the conversation after the one I'm already having._

"So what's up?" I responded.

"The sky ,clouds, air, wind..."

"Haha. You get what I mean smartass."

"So we on for tomorrow?"

"Totally. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about at Cafe Veranda at 3 'o clock?"

"Sounds great! See you then." I said before hanging up. For some reason I felt calmer after talking to him.

"~Maiiiiiiii~ 3 Soooo going on a date tomorrow?"

"What!? No! I'm just going to meet him to find out more about him so I can figure out why I feel safe around him." I know that didn't sound right at all but I didn't care.

"Soo it's a date."

"No it's not!"

"Fine, fine what ever you say. You look tired."

"Yeah I am..." I never got to finish what I was saying because everything around me faded to black.

* * *

**Just who is Jared? Well I guess you'll have to wait and find out.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and tell me how I did.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Recap~**

"Yeah I am..." I never got to finish what I was saying because everything around me faded to black.

**~Back to normal~ Madoka's POV~**

I watched as she practically passed out on my couch. *Sigh*_ Wonder how long it's been since she actually slept good. Oh well. Time to call Noll and torture him!_

I walked out of the room not wanting to wake her and have her accidentally hear my conversation.

***Ring, ring, ring***

"Hello?" I heard a female voice say over the phone.

"Hello, Luella." I replied.

"MADOKA!" she screamed in delight.

"Shhhh. Please don't scream. I have a guest and she's currently sleeping."

"Oh okay. So what do you need?"

"Is Noll there?"

"No, he went with Lin ,and Martin. Why? Is there a problem with the group already?" she asked sounding a little worried.

"In a sense yes." I answered.

"Oh here they are now."

"Put me on speaker phone please."

"Okay your on speaker phone."

"Hello Noll." I spoke out.

"We're here too Madoka."

"Hello Martin ,Lin." I replied.

"So Madoka what's wrong?" Noll asked getting straight to the point.

_Not one for small talk huh._

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping he would just back off for a minute so I could explain what's on my mind and torture him for a bit.

"Well your calling me a week after I left and you must have told them that you'd be running SPR. Would I be correct in saying something's wrong?"

*Sigh* "Yes you're correct. It's Mai. I'm worried about her."

"What? What's wrong with Mai?" Noll asked. He sounded worried ,but at the same time indifferent. _Damn what stiff._

"As I was saying, when we were all supposed to meet up at the cafe she was late..."

"That's not unusual." Lin spoke up sounding indifferent. _Will they just shut up and let me finish my story! Now I know how Mai feels when she's constantly interrupted._

"That's true ,but she was three hours late not three to ten minutes late."

"That is strange. Taniyama-san is not that much of an air head." Lin stated.

"I know right. So Ayako called her up to see what was taking her so long. She had apparently gotten distracted which I can believe. She arrived at the café ten minutes after the call. She passed out shortly after I told them that I would be running SPR."

"Yeah so?" Noll asked. The tone of his voice was starting to get to me.

"Noll, she didn't wake up till today. We took her to the hospital an hour after she passed out and didn't wake up. The doctor said nothing was wrong with her. He said she was perfectly healthy. Once she woke up we talked for a little bit before her phone started ringing she answered it and was confused at who was talking at first. She was talking to someone named Jared."

"How is that strange?" Lin asked confused once more.

"I'm getting to that part. After she hung up we asked her who he was. Her answer was that she had no idea..."

"So she gave her number to a complete stranger." Lin stated.

"What an idiot." Noll added.

"Yes, well that's not the strange part. When I told her that was not a good thing she defended him by saying she felt safe around him. She also said that it felt like she knew him ,but had forgotten where she knew him."

"There's more isn't there." this time it was Martin who spoke.

"Yes. Mai's afraid. No, scratch that she's terrified. Of what I don't know. After a while I finally got her to answer me about what happened at the café. She said she had a headache that wouldn't go away and got worse whenever she heard certain words. Oh by the way Noll you are a complete and total idiot. Back to what I was saying before. Mai was afraid of going back to her house. She felt as if something was going to happen so I let her stay with for the time being. I honestly think you should come back." I said ending my story.

"No." was all he said.

"Are you saying no because you broke Mai's heart?" I asked not caring that I was on speaker phone or talking loudly.

"Noll what is she talking about?" Luella asked.

"Where did you hear about that?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"That's how this started and how she met this Jared dude. Now I suggest you get over here now! I'm worried about her. It looks like she hasn't gotten a good night sleep in a while. So get off your high horse and..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Should I stop here? Nah)

"MAI!" I cried out.

"Madoka stay on the phone!" Noll said before I could hang up.

"Okay." I replied running in to see what happened.

What I didn't expect to see was a spirit standing over Mai. Mai looked terrified ,I saw there was a gash on her left arm and a scratch under her right eye.

"What the hell!?" I cried out.

Me crying out caused the spirit to look in my direction. She turned fully around and spoke out "You wont stop me. No one can. **I WILL KILL HER THIS TIME!**"

_This time? What the hell does she mean this time?!_ By the looks of it Mai was confused. Before the spirit could do anything or before I could do anything a growling sound was heard to our left. Looking to the left I saw this creäture that had nine tails. _What the hell? What is that thing! _

"You will leave her alone right now!" it said. _IT CAN TALK!_

**"I WILL BE BACK! NOT EVEN **_**YOU**_** CAN STOP ME!" **she screamed before she disappeared.

The creäture looked at me then to Mai. It had the most soft expression I had ever seen and before he left I heard him whisper "I will protect you mistress. Don't worry. Please remember me soon."

"Mai are you okay?" I cried running towards her forgetting I still had the phone in my hand and that Noll and everyone else was still on.

Mai looked at me with the most bizarre look ever. Her eyes were a misty brown. She ended up collapsing ,but not before saying, "Makoto."

"Madoka? Madoka what's going on?!"

"Sorry guys I'll call you later. Right now I need to get Mai to a hospital." and with that I hung up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal ,but it was the only best place I could stop without giving up the entire story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry to all those who hope this will be a big story, but I don't plan on making this a huge story so I will be surprised if it makes it to ten chapters. **

* * *

**~Recap~**

"Sorry guys I'll call you later. Right now I need to get Mai to a hospital." and with that I hung up.

**~Back to normal~ With Naru~**

I really didn't want to be on this flight back to Japan ,but with Mai in danger I'll make an exception, that and with everyone harassing me. I probably wouldn't be on this flight if I hadn't heard what happened over the phone. When Madoka first brought the subject up I thought she was just doing it to get me to admit that I never wanted to leave Mai. Come to think about it this whole situation is odd.

**~Flashback~**

"Madoka? Madoka what's going on?!"

"Sorry guys I'll call you later. Right now I need to get Mai to a hospital." and with that I hung up.

I was worried. _What could have happened that Madoka had to take Mai to hospital? _It was about an hour later when she called back.

"Hello?" I asked anticipating Madoka's call.

"Noll is that you?" I heard the familiar voice ask.

"Yes, it is me. Everyone else is here to so let me put you on speaker phone." I replied. "Okay you're on speaker phone now. Now tell us what happened."

"Hello again Luella, Martin, Lin."

"Hello, Madoka. How is Taniyama-san?" Lin asked a little worried. I was surprised that Lin of all people had opened up to some one who was from Japan ,but then again that was Mai's personality, able to gain anyone's trust.

"She's in a light coma."

"Oh no! Is the poor girl going to be okay?" my mother asked before I could ask any questions.

"I-I don't know. The doctors say this is the weirdest case they've come across. They said it was like she put herself into a small coma to protect her from something."

"Could it possibly be a memory that her soul is rejecting?" Lin asked out loud ,but to no one specifically.

"There's more. Before the ambulance came I asked Mai about something she said."

"Wait before you continue tell us what happened." I said interrupting her.

"Okay well as you know I was talking to you all until she screamed. Well when I entered the room there was this this spirit thing standing over her. It was awful ,Noll, just plain awful. The spirit looked so gruesome. She had skin hanging off her in patches. She also looked like she had been under water for ages!"

"Anything else?" I asked irked.

"Hush I'm not done. Okay so the spirit was standing over her. She had already slashed Mai's left arm and left a cut under her right eye. I screamed obviously and the spirit turned towards my direction saying 'You wont stop me. No one can. **I WILL KILL HER THIS TIME!**'. Before I could say anything let alone do anything this growling sound could be heard to my left. At that point in time we turned our attention to my left and there standing less than four feet from was this fox like creäture that had nine tails ,I repeat it had nine tails."

"By the sounds of it you saw a kitsune." Lin spoke out peaking my interest.

"What's a kitsune?" I heard Madoka ask confused.

"A kitsune is a fox spirit that has nine tails and they control an element. Depending on the element that it controls depends on what kind of kitsune it is. Though they never bother in human and spirit affairs. Did it say anything?" Lin explained.

"Yes it did it said 'You will leave her alone right now!' to the spirit. The spirit then got really mad and said that no one could stop her now not even that thing. Once the spirit left the kitsune turned towards Mai and whispered 'I will protect you mistress. Don't worry. Please remember me soon.'. I don't think it meant for me to hear it though. I went to check and see how bad she really was and when I was calling her name she looked at me with misty brown eyes saying 'Makoto' then collapsed."

"Did you ask her about it?" I asked half paying attention ,half preparing fo departure.

"She's in a coma. So no I haven't been able to ask her." she snapped out.

"Okay. Well I'll be on my way to Japan." I said before hanging up. _Please be all right Mai. Please just hang on until I'm able to get there._

**~End of Flashback~**

Why do I even care so much? It's not like I'm in love with her or anything.

**Liar.**

**Go away ,Gene. I'm not in the mood to talk right now.**

**Awww. My little brother is being cold today too. The only reason you don't want to talk to me is because you're thinking about Mai.**

**That's not true.**

**Is too. You love her, just admit it already.**

**I do not love her! Besides if I did it wouldn't work out.**

**Why not?**

**She's in love with you.**

**You really are an idiot scientist. She doesn't love me.**

**Where's your proof?**

**Every time she would be sucked into a dream and I helped her she always thought I was you ,plus she told me.**

**Yeah right. Are you sure she wasn't confusing the two of us?**

**NO! I even confessed to her that I love her.**

**Wait you're in love with her too?**

**Ah ah. So you are in love with her!**

**Crap. Okay yes I'm in love with her. What did she say after you confessed?**

**'Sorry ,but I'm in love with Naru. Maybe if I had met you long before I met him then things would be different. Even though he told me that you're the one I love I still love him.'**

**Really?**

**Yes, really. Now go save her and admit to her you were wrong. Oh and that you love her on top of that.**

**Fine bye stupid medium.**

**Talk to you later idiot scientist.**

So she does truly love me this made me want to get to Japan even faster so I could help her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading! XD Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the long awaited chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~Recap~**

So she does truly love me this made me want to get to Japan even faster so I could help her.

**~Back to normal~ With Madoka and Mai~ Madoka's POV~**

_It's been three hours now! Please wake up soon!_

I sat there not knowing what to do. She's been in a light coma for three hours now.

**Answer your phone**

**Answer your phone **

**Answer your phone**

**Answer your phone**

_She really needs to change that ring tone._

I wasn't sure whether or not I should answer the phone. So in the end I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Who's this? This isn't Mai." a voice asked sounding slightly worried, confused, angry, and suspicious.

"No this isn't Mai. My name is Madoka Mori. I'm a friend of Mai." I replied a little suspicious of this person myself.

"Oh. Well hi I'm Jared. Is Mai okay?"

_Jared!? How is it that he has impeccable timing!_

"Hello and she's in the hospital." I have no idea why I just told him that. It's not as if they've known each other for years!

"WHAT! Is she okay? Which hospital is she in. What happened?" he asked in a worried tone.

_It sounds as if he's her boyfriend. This can be fun especially when Noll gets here._

"Slow down. Mai's at Tokyo East hospital. I want to meet you first before I let you in her room or even tell you anything about her condition, okay." I said before I could even think about what I was saying. I felt stupid 'cause I sounded like an over protective mom.

"All right. Sounds good to me." he replied without any hint of hostility in his voice.

"You're not upset that I wont let you know anything?" I questioned somewhat confused.

"No, I'm not mad because you're concerned for Mai's safety and I respect that. So I'm not mad."

"Okay. How long will it take you to get here?" I asked letting my guard down just a little.

"About five minutes. I live relatively close to that area."

"Okay see you in the lobby of the hospital. You'll be able to recognize me. I have pink hair." I said before I hung up.

_Why did I tell him anything at all?_ I thought. I was confused as to why I said anything like that. I knew that I did have a tendency to blab certain information out, but that was only to those I know and trust. So was it different this time? Was it because Mai trusts him and feels safe around him?

**~Five minutes later Hospital lobby~ General POV~**

Madoka was standing in the middle of the lobby debating on whether or not she should call the rest of the gang and tell them what had happened.

"Miss Mori?" a young man with blonde hair and green eyes asked Madoka.

"Yes?" she answered staring at the young man in confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you're not going to recognize me. I'm Jared. We talked on the phone and you said you wanted to meet me. Well here I am." he said extending his hand to Madoka.

Madoka took his hand and shook it a little puzzled about his accent. She couldn't put her finger on where she has heard that accent before, but she has defiantly heard something at least similar. She smiled at him an gestured to two empty seats to the right.

"I'm sorry for being rude, but I didn't expect you to look like a foreigner." she replied blushing at the fact that she said what she was thinking out loud.

"That's quite all right I get that a lot. I'm surprised that Mai hasn't said anything about it, but then again that has never been something Mai will comment on." he replied while laughing.

Madoka seemed to have relaxed a little as Jared laughed. She still didn't fully trust him, but she had to admit that Mai was right about saying there was something about him that seemed that you could feel safe.

"So why are you so worried about Mai when you just met her a week ago?" she asked not so secretly.

"I care about her. She's a new friend and the fact that when I first met her she was crying. I felt the urge to comfort her." he replied with a smile.

Madoka half-believed what Jared said. She felt as if he was hiding something, something that involved Mai. Madoka was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even here hi question.

"Miss Mori?"

"..."

"MISS MORI." he said a little louder.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said I was lost in my own thoughts." she replied with a sheepish smile.

"That's okay. Umm can I see Mai now?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm terribly sorry. She's in room 107. I'll be there in a minute I have a phone call to make." she replied looking straight into his eyes before looking away.

"Thanks."

Madoka watched as he left and once he was gone she pulled out her phone, dialing Monk's number. After a few rings the monk answered.

"Hello?" Monk's voice asked.

"Monk! It's me Madoka." she replied forgetting that Monk didn't know her number.

"Shit! Something happened to Mai right?" he asked worried for their brown-haired friend.

"That's correct. She's in a light coma."

"Damn! What hospital is she in?"

"Tokyo East Hospital. I'll tell you what happened when you get here, but first can you please call the others and let them know what's going on."

"Will do." he replied hanging up.

Before she put her phone up she texted Naru, _Call me once you arrive! _With that done she put her phone up and headed towards Mai's room. Once in Mai's room she noticed that Jared was sitting right next to her holding her hand in a somewhat tight grip.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She's in a light comma." she replied.

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow. If that is okay with you."

"It's fine with me."

Before Jared left Mai's side she heard him whisper "I'll protect you from her me and Makoto will protect you. We will not let you die."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how I did. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know I might actually make this into a longer story than I originally thought because the more I think about it the more I find myself planning the next chapter and the chapter after that. And another thing I realized was that I haven't even hit the climax yet! Well here is the next chapter. I don't own ghost hunt or the song Guardian Angel. Red jumpsuit Apparatus owns Guardian Angel or at least the version I listened to.**

* * *

**~Recap~**

Before Jared left Mai's side Madoka heard him whisper "I'll protect you from her, me and Makoto will protect you. We will not let you die."

**~Back to normal~ Madoka's POV~**

_WHAT! How does he know that Mai's being targeted by a spirit? Besides HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW MAKOTO?! How could he know? Is he the reason that spirit is after Mai? If that were the case then why would he have mentioned Makoto?_

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that it wasn't until a doctor walk through the door ,saying that there were a group of people who wanted to see Mai and that I knew they were coming, that I noticed I was still in the hospital right next to Mai.

"What time is it?" I asked the doctor.

"It's 6 in the morning ma'am."

_WHAT! How could I have zoned off._ I looked at my phone and realized how many missed calls I had. I also had a text from Noll.

The text says _Can't call. Lin wont let me. By the way we're here._

It looks like I received that text 4 min. ago. _Thank God. Noll would have had a fit if it had been any longer._

Dialing his number I headed out towards the lobby where the rest of the gang awaited.

"Hello?" came Noll's irritated voice. "Miss Mori? Why didn't you call once you got my text?"

"Hehehe. Sorry, I was thinking about alot of things and lost track of time. Mai's in the Tokyo East Hospital. I called the rest of the gang and they're already here. I'm going to be filling them in on what's going on. Oh by the way later today that Jared kid is going to be here. So I want you at the hospital before then! I have more to tell you." I said and hung up as I arrived at the lobby.

"Madoka!" the entire gang cried.

"Is Mai all right?" Ayako asked fear evident in her voice.

"Yeah is she?" Monk was the next to drill me before I could say anything.

"Well, is she?" Yasu asked.

"SHUT UP and let Mori-san speak!" Masako spoke up while John nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Masako. Mai is in light coma she's in room 107. Go there and I will be there in a minute to explain what is going on." I said watching as they all moved off in the direction of Mai's room.

Once they were out of sight my shoulders drooped. _How am I going to tell them? Let alone tell Noll about what happened a few hours ago._

*RING* RING* RING*

_Speak of the devil._

"Hello? I was about to call you." I said as I slowly headed towards Mai's room.

"I see then can you tell me what room Mai's in. So when we get there we don't have to call you to come get us."

"107. I have to go now. The others want to know what happened." I said before entering the room that was full of questions.

**~Naru's POV~**

_What could have happened in such few hours?_ I sighed as I told Lin the hospital and room number. After that we drove the rest of the way in silence which didn't help me much because all I could think of was Mai. Lin eventually turned on the radio. The song that came on made me even more anticipated to get to the hospital.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong**_

_**I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there with you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okayayayay.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there with you through it all (through it all)**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**Cuz you're my, you're my,**_

_**my, my true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cuz I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away and **_

_**Please tell me you will stay, whoa, stay, whoa**_

_**Use me as you will **_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I will know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall **_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there with you through it all **_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven...**_

I sighed once more before I noticed that we arrived at the hospital. I prepared for a lot of things through out my life, but the one thing I never prepared for was what greeted me once I entered her hospital room.

I faintly heard "What are you doing here" but I didn't pay any attention to it because all I could focus on was my love, my angel that saved me through the darkness of my depression that tried to consume me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter is a little messed up. I have no idea where this idea came from so don't ask. I'm totally excited because I'm in the writing spirit again! Oh by the way the song in this chapter is called Rescue Me by Kerrie Roberts. The reason I put songs in this story is because the seemed to fit the plot. Hope you enjoy! 3 This chapter is probably the longest chapter I've ever done!**

* * *

**~Recap~**

All I could focus on was my love, my angel that saved me through the darkness of my depression that tried to consume me. (cheesy I know but I couldn't help it! I love cheesy romance and clichés!)

**~Back to normal~ General POV~**

"What are you doing here?" Monk asked hatred could clearly be seen in his voice.

"I would like to know that too!" Ayako added stepping in front of Naru's view of Mai.

Naru just gave a sigh as Madoka stepped up and said "I told him what was going on and that he needed to be here so he could help fix this problem."

Several oh's could be heard throughout the room. Lin went over and examined Mai.

"What are you doing?" Masako asked Lin causing everyone to turn their attention to Lin.

"Taniyama-san has put herself in a self-induced coma." he stated.

"WHAT! How did you know that! I didn't tell you about that part yet. I only told you she was in a light coma!" Madoka cried out earning a glare from Naru, a sigh from Lin, and gasps from everyone else.

"Why didn't you tell us when we first arrived?" several chimed at the same time.

"I don't know. I've had a lot on my mind okay!" she said defensively.

"As an answer to your question Madoka I examined her aura."

"Huh? You can discover stuff like that just by examining the aura of a person! You're amazing, Lin-san." John asked truly amazed and scared of what Lin could do.

"I'm not done yet. There's something else though. She is blocking me out somewhat. She is missing something either it's part of her soul or apart of her memory. I'm not sure wich one it is. Her aura and her soul aren't allowing me to see wich one it is. I have a feeling Taniyama-san is a whole lot stronger than we think. She may have a hidden power and it has been locked away because she has lost part of her memory." Lin said looking at all the surprised and baffled faces. "What?"

"That's the most I have ever heard you say." Masako answered and everyone except for Madoka and Naru nodded.

"Miss Mori you said you had something to say about this Jared character correct." Naru stated trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Ah yes, I did say that. Okay so Jared was here yesterday shortly after I admitted Mai into the hospital. He seems like a really nice guy. I can see why Mai says she feels safe and can trust him. He does give off that kind of aura."

"Just like Mai-san." John stated.

"Now that you mention it yeah he does give of that kind of aura. But I do not trust him either way. He's not telling me the full story and before he left Mai's side I heard him say 'I'll protect you from her, me and Makoto will protect you. We will not let you die.'. Now tell me that that is not in the least bit suspicious." Madoka said ending her little rant/speech.

"Do you think he is in cahoots with the spirit that attacked Mai?" Ayako asked looking worried.

"No, I don't think so." Naru stated sitting next to Mai and taking her hand in his.

"Why do say that big boss?" Yasu asked truly amazed at the fact that Naru was boldly holding Mai's hand.

"The reason is why would he have said 'me and Makoto will protect you' if he was trying to kill her? Besides he could have just as easily have killed her when Madoka was here." he replied not taking his eyes off of her face.

(Okay so I'm jumping to another location)

**~Location unknown~ Someone's POV~**

I could sense him before he even showed up in my domain. He seemed frustrated and irritated at the same time. I could understand how he felt because that is similar to what I feel.

"How is she?"

"She's in a self-induced coma." he answered. "And two more have shown up added to the six that are always around her makes eight people that we must deal with."

_This will be interesting. _"Doesn't matter we will protect her." I stated.

"I think I'm just going to reveal myself."

"Why?"

"It'll make our job a whole lot easier and besides they might be willing to help knowing the whole situation."

"Very well."

With that said he gave a nod and left my domain to head out to those who are around our precious treasure.

"Milady we will protect you!"

**~4 hrs later~ Back at the hospital~ Still general POV~**

Everyone was quite until the subject turned to the one called Jared. Ayako and Madoka were convinced that he shouldn't be allowed near Mai, while Monk and Yasu thought that he should be interrogated by Naru. Before anything could be said to the two groups a voice was heard sing a somewhat sad song.

_**This waking nightmare lingers**_

_**When will the mirror stop telling lies?**_

_**I don't know where I've been**_

_**Or where I'm going but I can't do it alone**_

_**I'm reaching out (reaching out)**_

_**Rescue me!**_

_**Show me who I am**_

_**'Cause I can't believe **_

_**This is how the story ends**_

_**Fight for me! if it's not to late**_

_**Help me breathe again**_

_**NO! This can't be how the story ends**_

_**I'm wrapped up and waiting for you**_

_**I've lost so much more then I'll ever know**_

_**The past, the truth forgotten**_

_**Find me now**_

_**Before I lose it all**_

_**I'm crying out! (I'm crying out!)**_

_**Rescue me!**_

_**Show me who I am**_

_**'Cause I can't believe **_

_**This is how the story ends**_

_**Fight for me! if it's not to late**_

_**Help me breathe again**_

_**NO! This can't be how the story ends**_

_**Rescue me!**_

_**Show me who I am**_

_**'Cause I can't believe (I can't believe)**_

_**This is how the story ends**_

_**Fight for me! if it's not to late**_

_**Help me breathe again**_

_**NO! This can't be how the story ends**_

No one could find the source until Yasu pointed to the other side of Mai's bed. There sitting right next to her looked like a younger version of Mai, maybe around the age of twelve.

"It's could to hear your angelic voice again, Mai." someone had said from the door way of the hospital room.

Everyone including the younger version of Mai turned and saw that it was Jared with a small sad smile. Ayako, Masako, and Madoka stood up and backed away towards the wall, while Monk, Yasu, and John stood in a protective line in front of the girls. Lin and Naru narrowed there eyes towards him and sized him preparing for any necessary action. But what stunned everyone the most was what the smaller ghost version of Mai said.

"Jared onii-kun!" she shouted and tried to run towards him but she was stopped when the sound of a rope snapped.

"MAI!" he cried out when she started to flicker like she was going to fade away.

"Onii-kun! I...I...I'm scared... no I'm terrified! You have to hurry and get the present me to remember the past! If you don't the me that knows and remembers the past will fade away and you know what will happen to my present form if I fade away." she said before she vanished/faded.

"Who are you really and no lieing this time!" Madoka demanded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for your support! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm for warning you that this chapter will be very strange. So please let me know if it makes sense at all. Spoiler alert! (not really) I appear in this chapter! At least my pen name does XD. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**~Recap~**

"Who are you really and no lieing this time!" Madoka demanded.

**~Back to the present~ Mai's hospital room~ General POV~**

Jared entered the room and sat opposite of Naru. Giving off a sigh he began his story "First off I never wanted to keep who I am a secret towards you all."

"Why would that be?" Naru asked giving him a death glare.

"Because you're friends with Kia." he replied sending his own glare to the young narcissist.

"Kia? Who's that?" Masako asked looking at Jared with a confused expression.

"That's Mai's nickname. Mimori gave it to her when they were younger. If I remember correctly they were four years old."

"Mimori? Is that a friend of Mai's? And what does Kia **(a/n: I have no idea what kia really means. I made the name up on a fly so I don't know if it truly does exist. In the long run when you find out what it means it'll be made up.) **mean?" John asked.

"Mimori was Mai's twin sister. So she was more than a friend. Mimori died in a car accident when they were nine years old. That was two years after our mother died, but that is a story for another time. I can't tell you what Kia means." Jared stated looking out the window.

"Why not." Monk huffed out.

"Because Mai would kill me. The only ones that really could call her that were mom, dad, and Mimori ,though mom and dad had their own nicknames for her, and I could sometimes call her that."

"Sometimes?"

"Depended on the day and her mood." Jared told them with a small smirk."

"Are you or aren't you related to Taniyama-san?" Lin asked with all seriousness about him.

"Yes, I am related to her. I'm her older brother. I'm trying to help get her memories back."

"Why?" Ayako was the one to ask this time.

"Because if she doesn't get her memories back after a certain period of time the part that was what you would call "forgotten" will disappear."

"How is that bad? Can't she live without knowing certain things from her past?" Yasu asked quizzically.

"It can be a bad thing depending upon the person. And no Mai can't live without the part of her memories that was "forgotten"."

"Why?" Naru asked not really sure if they should believe him or not.

"If she does not regain that part she has forgotten she'll die. The part she has forgotten is that of her emotions. If it fades away there will be nothing holding her back and she will show emotions that will trigger her abilities."

"What are her abilities?" asked Lin.

"She has pk-lt."

"That's a dangerous ability to have." Masako stated.

"I know and so did she. Pk-lt is controlled by emotions. The only emotion she could show safely was happiness. She can show different emotions now because her powers are dormant and wont wake until she has completely forgotten or remembers once more. In the past she could show her emotions thanks to Mimori who learned from our mom how to create a necklace that produces a substance that blocks the ability to show itself or in reality soothes the ability into a docile state."

**~Naru's POV~**

_Pk-lt! How could someone like Mai have that ability! That must have been hard on her._

"How old was she when her abilities started to show themselves?" Lin asked Jared.

I noticed how he sort of stiffened but relaxed before anyone else noticed. That action piqued my interest.

"She was four when her powers surfaced. I remember that our mom was upset until she heard our dad say that he could remove the ability, but she wouldn't have been able to ghost hunt ever. Our mom was okay with that, so she told him to remove the ability. The only problem was that her ability was fully developed. Our dad said if were to try to remove the ability either he or Mai would have died. Our mother was distraught after hearing that." he said looking away from us.

_I can understand that having the ability is upsetting but not to the point of being distraught._

"Why was your mother distraught over the fact that her powers couldn't be removed?" I asked a little confused, but unwilling to show it.

"Well that involves another story so be prepared. Our father had a twin, just like Mai had a twin. Well, they both had the same ability, but Tezu's, that's our uncle, powers appeared when they were five. He never lived past the age of twelve. Our dad said that those who receive pk-lt any earlier than the age of twelve their body wont be able to handle the power at all. Apparently when one receives it at an earlier age the power is stronger than it would be received at a later age, when the body has matured more." he replied finishing his story.

I don't know what to feel let alone what to think. By the looks of it everyone else felt the same way as I do. Miss Matsuzaki, Takigawa-san, John, Yasuhara, and Miss Mori all wore shocked expressions, while Miss Hara hid her shock behind her sleeve, and Lin's eyes were wide even though his face showed no other expression.

"Soooo..." Yasu started only to be interrupted by Jared.

"Mai shouldn't be alive, but she is and I want to keep it that way. So you all can either help us or get out of our way!" he said giving us a serious glare.

"I have another question before we answer your statement." I stated before anything could be said.

"Shoot."

"Who's Makoto?"

"Oh he's Mai's guardian in a sense. Apparently Mai saved his life when she was younger and he has said he'd protect her until he believes he has repaid his debt. Mai told him not to worry about it all she wanted was to protect him and others that can't protect themselves. Eventually and after many arguments they came to terms. They are in a friends contract. That is where the owner/master of the kitsune is unwilling to be called master or mistress because they consider themselves as friends or in some terms equals to the kitsune/kitsunes."

"We will help you." I said after I was satisfied at knowing what is going on.

"All right. I'll let Makoto know."

A groan was heard and we all looked towards Mai. She was waking up so we dropped the conversation. I have no idea why we did, but maybe it was for the better. Once she opened her eyes we all let out a breath a relief.

"Mai, how are you feeling?" I asked once her eyes landed on me.

"Nar-Shibuya-san?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there it's me again. Here is the next chapter. For all of you who have read and are waiting for me to update 'Decisions Aren't Always Easy' I'm sorry, but I wont be updating until this story is over. So please be patient.**

* * *

**~Recap~**

"Nar-Shibuya-san?"

**~Back to normal~ Still Naru's POV~**

_Shibuya-san? Why is she calling me that? Did I really hurt her that bad? Damn I'm such an ass. If only I had believed that is was me that she loved and not Gene._

**You got that right little brother.**

**Go away I'm not in the mood to talk to you.**

**Ahhhh! You're sulking because Mai called you by your false last name and didn't call you by your nickname.**

**Maybe. Anyways go away so I can deal with this situation.**

**Fine, fine. I'll go, but don't forget to make up for the mistake that you caused.**

**I will you perfect medium.**

**Idiot scientist.**

Turning my attention back to Mai I noticed that she had a half blank stare while looking at Jared.

_Is it because of her memory loss?_

"Who are you?" she asked him.

Jared sighed a little gave a warm smile that hid the hurt within which resembled Mai's.

"Mai that hurts you've forgotten me already!" he cried out playfully, but I could tell he was truly hurt and determined too.

"Huh?" was all she replied before it dawned on her. "JARED!"

"Ah so now you remember silly goof." he replied with a true smile which also resembled Mai's.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but are you Norwegian?" she asked looking away with a blush dusting her cheeks. I don't know why, but it made me a tad jealous.

Jared looked a little surprised that Mai would ask something like that, but soon broke out in laughter.

"No, no I'm not Norwegian. You're not the first to ask though so don't worry. My sisters would always tease me about it. I look exactly like my dad, but I have my mom's hair and eye color. Where as my sisters look exactly like our mom, but have our dad's hair and eye color."

"Oh I'm sorry for the mistake you must be upset that I asked, but if you're not Norwegian then..."

"I'm half English, half Japanese. My mom was English while my dad was Japanese." he answered looking into the distance. I noticed he had a far off look in his eyes like he was reminiscing the past.

"Oh that's cool!" Mai replied with a wide smile.

I was getting irritated at the fact that I haven't been able to talk to Mai yet. I really wanted to talk to her in private so I could apologize.

"I have to go now. See you later everyone. Bye Mai see ya soon." Jared stated getting up and walking out the door.

"Okay so how long was I out this time?" she asked still not looking at me, but at everyone else which hurt me a little.

"A little over six hours." Madoka answered giving me a look that stated 'say something'.

"Oh sorry about that. What happened anyway? I don't remember much. Other than I fell asleep at your place Madoka then I woke up because I felt as if something bad was going to happen then nothing. By the way Shibuya-san why are you here?" she said before I could say anything.

"I am here to help you in your situation. Madoka called shortly after you got out of the hospital the first time. It sounded serious so I decided that I would come out and help solve the problem." I replied watching as her eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh all right then." was all she said while looking the other way.

"Um well I'm going to be taking Lin to a hotel where he can get some rest. I need Monk, Ayako, and Yasu to open SPR up and manage it until I'm free." Madoka piped up before the others could start their usual banter. Earning groans and nods from the three that were mentioned. I noticed how Lin blushed at the thought of Madoka taking him to a hotel. Lin looked in my direction and glared at me when he finally realised that I was smirking.

"John could you please escort me to the tv station where I will be filming today." Masako asked hiding her blush behind a sleeve of her kimono.

_I'm glad she's over me and has found someone else. Wonder when and if John has told her that he no longer is a priest, but has special permission to do exorcisms._

"I would be honored to Miss Hara. Besides I have something to talk to you about." John replied with a blush plastered on his face.

_Well that answers that question._

I looked towards Mai and saw a little disbelief in her eyes at the fact that everyone, but me was leaving.

"Um when can I get out of the hospital?" Mai asked before Madoka left.

She turned around and smirked at the two of us. "I'll get a doctor and he'll tell you when you can leave. Besides Noll will be staying with you at your apartment until this mystery is solved." She then happily bounced out of the room.

"WHAT!" Mai cried out, but it was to late.

I couldn't blame her shock because I was just as shocked as she was. I knew Madoka was planning something, but I never expected this.

"Soooo um Shibuya-san..." she never finished the sentence.

I sighed and walked over to sit next to her she blushed looking the other way.

"Mai." I said, but she still didn't look at me. "Mai, look at me. I have something I want to say."

When she looked at me I took a breath and started to say "Mai, I..." before I was interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Okay Miss Taniyama I'm going to do a couple of tests then we'll see if you can go home." the doctor said totally missing the atmosphere in the room.

"All right." she replied ending my chance of talking to her.

"Okie dokie Miss Taniyama you can leave today. Just go to the front desk to sign some paper work and you're good to go."

"Thank you ,doctor." I said before helping Mai out of the bed.

We walked towards the lobby in a comfortable silence. I wanted to talk to her and tell her that I loved her then and still do, but something kept me from telling her. Maybe it was because this wasn't the right time and place. Besides another thing was bugging me too. Why didn't Jared just tell her that she lost her memories? Why all the secrecy?

"Um, thank you for doing this." Mai said breaking me away from my critical thinking. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realise that we left the hospital and were now standing in front of her apartment.

"No problem." I replied.

**~Mai's POV~**

I opened the door to my apartment and watched as Naru stepped in. I kept sending him glances out of the corner of my eyes while I led him to my living room. I was confused as to why he was here. I mean he hasn't even said one word since we left the hospital room. During our walk from the hospital room to the lobby he was quiet. He didn't even say anything when the nurse at the desk said something about how Naru was a nice boyfriend for coming to pick me up from the hospital. I know he wants to say something, but he's probably trying to find the right words. I decided that was something I would ask him about, but first I made tea while he was sitting on my couch contemplating.

"Um Naru is there something wrong? I mean you haven't said a single word since we left and it looks like you have something that's bugging you." I asked once we were seated and had tea in our hands.

"Yes, there is something that is bugging me, but first I want to tell you something." he said with a serious expression.

This caught my attention, making me wonder what it was that he had to tell me. I leaned forward just a little saying "Okay I'm listening."

"It's about what happened before I left." he stated looking straight into my eyes.

His statement made me stiffen. All I could think of was the 'me or Gene' comment. Regardless of what I felt I nodded my head encouraging him to go on and that I was still listening.

He let out a sigh before continuing. "I... I'm sorry for what I said."

* * *

**Muhahahaha cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm surprised at how long this story is turning out to be! Thanks for all your support! Welp here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**~Recap~**

He let out a sigh before continuing. "I... I'm sorry for what I said."

**~Back to normal~ Still Mai's POV~**

_WHAT THE HELL! Is he sick? Out of all the things I imagined him saying, apologizing wasn't one of them._

"You're sorry for what you said? Why?" I asked setting my tea-cup down and eyeing him carefully.

I was wary at what he was talking about since the last time we had a conversation like this I got my heart shredded into pieces.

"Yes I am sorry for what I said. Why you ask because I regret those words." he replied not even looking at me. It looked like he was trying to hide his emotions from me.

"What! No! The great Oliver Davis is never wrong! He's a cold-hearted narcissist! So why is it now that he regrets breaking a girl's heart?" I spat out. I noticed how he winced when I finished my mini rant.

"Mai, I'm not perfect. I can make mistakes too."

"Obviously." was all I said in retaliation, earning a bone chilling glare from him.

"Mai, can I tell you something?" he asked looking at me with the most serious, but desperate look I had ever seen. He looked like a child that was afraid of losing something precious.

"What is it Shibuya-san?" I replied. I really wanted to call him Naru, but I wont give him the pleasure of knowing that I still love him. _**Him**_ not Gene, but him.

*Sigh* "Mai, while I was away I realized what I was feeling when you confessed to me. I felt jealous. I said what I said because I was afraid. I was afraid that it was not me you were truly in love with and that one day you would wake up and realize that. How in the world can someone as kind-hearted as you fall in love with me, a jerk who always insulted you? Besides Gene was there in your dreams comforting you when I couldn't, he was there giving you kind smiles, and he's everything that I'm not. In short Mai I have come to realize that I love you." he stated looking away with a blush dusting his cheeks.

I was confused. No, beyond confused. I had so many emotions swirling in my stomach. Anticipation, excitement, confusion, anger, happiness, love, and sadness.

"Let me ask you this. Gene is dead. Why would I fall in love with a dead man? Besides every time he visited me I thought he was you." I said in answer him.

"I know my brother..." I didn't let him finish.

"It doesn't matter! What does his smile matter compared to yours! I mean he smiles all the time, but I felt happy and lucky at the same time whenever I was able to get you to show your smile. I never knew Gene and I still don't. He's nothing more than my spirit guide. You can be a major jerk, but at the same time you can be as sweet as could be." I shouted trying to het my point across.

"I see. I love you, Mai. Do you still love me? Before you answer can I say a couple of things?"

"Yes."

He nodded and then started to hum. I was confused, but then he started to sing the lyrics of the very song that I listened to after he broke my heart. How ironic is that.

**Sometimes you said**

**I didn't listen to your words**

**That I even made you cry**

**Maybe I didn't show in every possible way**

**How much I care**

**I'm sorry for not being myself**

**For everything ending this way**

**Maybe I, maybe you could need this change**

**I'm sorry for**

**For everything**

**I wish that I could stop your tears from falling down**

**Probably I'd make it worse**

**Maybe I wasn't always there**

**It doesn't mean I don't care**

**Whatever it was**

**I'm sorry for not being myself**

**For everything ending this way**

**Maybe I, maybe you could need this change**

**I'm sorry for**

**For everything**

**We're minutes away from saying goodbye for all of time**

**I'm seconds away from breaking apart**

**I'm sorry for not being myself**

**For everything ending this way**

**Maybe I, maybe you could need this change**

**I'm sorry for**

**For everything**

I couldn't believe how well Naru could sing. When he was done he looked at me and frowned. _Why is he frowning?_ It wasn't till he reached a hand up and brushed away a few tears. _When did I start crying?_

"Mai?" he questioned.

I shook my head and leapt into his unsuspecting arms. I caused us to fall onto the floor, but I didn't care. Naru hugged me back and when I looked up into his eyes he leaned down to give me the most passionate kiss I had ever had.

"I still love you, Naru." I replied noticing how he visibly relaxed.

"Mai have something else that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"It's about Jared." I stiffened when he brought up Jared's name. I instantly became defensive for some reason.

"What about him?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"There's a reason as to why you feel safe around him."

"And why is that?" I asked instantly losing my defensiveness.

"He's your brother."

"My brother?! What are you talking about? I would definitely remember if he was my brother." I cried out my eyes wide with shock.

"You don't remember because you lost part of your memory. Can you tell me about the years before you came to SPR?" he said with all seriousness.

I thought about the years before SPR, but couldn't clearly remember anything. So I shook my head in indication that I couldn't remember or couldn't tell him.

"So how do I get my memories back?"

"We're going to be working on that. So don't worry." he stated with a warm look in his eyes.

We got up off the floor and stretched. Naru said he had to make a few phone calls before we went to bed. But before he or I could do anything a spirit appeared behind me cackling.

"Awwwww. How sweet two lovers together. Sorry boy, but she's mine and there's nothing you can do about it! SHE WILL DIE BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK!" she cried out grabbing me by the wrist.

My whole world was turning dark not before I heard Naru shout out.

"MAI!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so here is another chapter. So the next chapter will probably be the last one. I'll more than likely post that one today and start on my other story. I don't own Ghost Hunt, but I do own the crappy song that probably makes no sense what so ever. This is the first time ever that i came up with my own song. Hope it's not to bad. Oh and Naru is major ooc.**

* * *

**~Recap~**

"MAI!"

**~Back to normal~ Naru's POV~**

I watched in horror as the spirit and Mai vanished from sight. _Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! _I needed to snap out of it and give Madoka a call.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring.**

"Answer the damn phone Madoka!" I spoke out loud trying to gain my composure.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Lin? It's me. Put Miss Mori on the phone."

"Noll what is it?" Madoka asked once she was on the phone.

"We have a problem Mai's gone."

"WHAT!"

" We were talking when all of a sudden this spirit appeared from behind her. She grabbed her saying she would die before the end of this week and before I could do anything she disappeared with Mai. We have to find her." I said I know I was rambling but I couldn't help it Mai was in danger.

"Calm down Noll. We'll find her, but you need to be practical or we wont get anywhere." she said trying to calm me down she was right and I know it.

"Okay I need you to call everyone and have them come to Mai's apartment. Oh and Miss Mori do you have Jared's number?"

"No, but Mai does. Is her cell phone still there?"

"I'll give him a call." I answered and hung up. Looking through her contact list I realized that Mai didn't have many numbers. Locating the one I needed I dialed the number.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring.**

"Hello? Mai?" a voice asked.

"No, this is Shibuya. Mai's gone."

"WHAT! How? I thought you were protecting her."

"I was. We were talking when a spirit appeared behind her and vanished with her before I could even move."

I heard him sigh over the phone and then I heard someone talk to him in another language.

"Did the spirit say anything?"

"Yeah. She said that Mai will die before the end of the week."

"So we have four days to find her."

"It would seem so. We are meeting at Mai's apartment to discuss what we are doing next."

"Okay. I'll be there. Will it be all right if I bring Makoto?"

"That is fine."

I started pacing to try to help me calm down. But that didn't help all the thoughts that entered my mind.

**Calm down Noll.**

**Not now Gene.**

**Hey I'm here to help you concentrate on something else.**

**Fine.**

**Don't worry you'll find her. She's confused right now, but she has hope that you all will find her.**

**Do you know where she is?**

**No, I don't. I can only visit her in her dreams and I'm only able to know where she is if she recognizes the place. All I can tell you that the place is familiar to her. I think it was some where she's been to in the past.**

**That helps a lot. If only she would remember her past sooner.**

**Don't worry so much. Since you told her that she has memory loss she's trying to remember. Though it is slow she's remembering bits and pieces. She remembers that the spirit that kidnapped her was the same spirit that killed her parents and sister.**

**I hope she remembers everything by the time we get there to rescue her.**

**Don't worry so much! She'll be okay. She's a strong girl. By the way everyone is here.**

I cut the connection in order to open the door. Upon opening it I noticed that everyone jumped in surprise. Though Jared just raised an eyebrow. Once in the living room I spoke out.

"I spoke to Gene. He said Mai is okay and that she believes that we will come in time to rescue her." I started.

"Wait so you know where she is? And who is Gene?" Jared spoke out narrowing his eyes at me.

"Gene is my dead twin brother and Mai's spirit guide. No, I don't know where she is. Gene can only visit her in her dreams and he's only able to know where she is, is if she recognizes the place. He says that the place is familiar to her, that he thinks it was some where she'd been to in the past." I replied earning a down cast look from him.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Monk asked.

"If it was somewhere she has been to in the past shouldn't we look there first?" John asked.

"What do you mean by somewhere in her past? Wouldn't you all know where she's been?" Jared asked looking at us as if we were stupid.

"What Gene was talking about was the past that she can't remember. Though she is starting to remember. She remembers that the spirit that took her is the same spirit that killed her parents and sister." I replied looking up a couple of things on Lin's laptop.

"That's good." a new voice replied.

We all looked in the Jared's direction to see a white fox with nine tails.

"I assume that you are Makoto." I said looking back to the laptop.

"That would be correct. I can only hope that she remembers me before our contract is broken."

"Why is that?" Lin asked.

"I made a contract with Mai in return for her saving my life. Though she does not like me calling her this she is my master. The contract requires me to be tied to her. If she forgets that tie weakens and after so long it will snap and I wont be able to help without making a new tie with her."

"I see. What element do you control?" Lin asked once more.

"I am a spirit kitsune so I control all the elements."

"Back to the topic at hand. Jared do you know where Mai might be?" all the girls asked at the same time.

It looked like he was racking his brain for all the possibilities at where she could be.

"The spirit may have taken her to the place our mom died.'' he said once he came to a conclusion.

"All right let's go."

"Wait you don't even know where that is!" Jared cried out in disbelief.

"While you all were yakking it up I searched her profile. I looked up the places where your parents and sister had died thinking that might be a likely place for the spirit to take her, You only confirmed my thoughts." I replied walking out the door with Lin and Madoka at my heels and everyone else followed once they regained their composure.

**~Somewher off in the distance~ Mai's POV~**

I was scared and had this huge headache from trying to remember the things that I apparently had forgotten. I succeeded in remembering a little though I still probably had a lot more to go. I was alone in a room that I vaguely remember. I think it was the place my mom died. I sighed as another onslaught of memories hit me. These made me cry because they were of the deaths of my mom, dad, and sister.

The only thing that I could do to keep my hopes up was to sing a song that I remembered my mom sing to me when I was little and was afraid.

**I know you are afraid**

**I'm right here **

**Please never forget that,**

**I'll always be with you**

**Whether it's in memory or spirit**

** Don't worry the night sky isn't that dark**

**The sun will always appear the next day**

**Nothing will stop me from watching over you**

**Nothing will stop me from loving you**

** I know you are afraid**

**But don't worry my child I'm right here**

**I know you are afraid**

**I'm right here **

**Please never forget that,**

**I'll always be with you**

**Whether it's in memory or spirit**

** Please don't worry when I'm not there**

**Even if I am to disappear I'll always watch over you**

**Don't worry for I know**

**I know that there is someone out there**

**That will replace me**

** I know you are afraid**

**I'm right here **

**Please never forget that,**

**I'll always be with you**

**Whether it's in memory or spirit**

** I know you are afraid**

**I know you are afraid **

**But don't worry for long**

**I'll always be there**

**So will that special someone**

Singing that song made me remember what Naru said before I was taken. It made me think that he was and is my special person that will always be there.

"What a beautiful voice you have. To bad no one will be able to ever hear it." the spirit said only inches from my face.

I cringed remembering that I used to call her Yuri just to piss her off. I didn't want to do that now since I don't have all my memories back yet.

"You're wrong Naru will come and save me." I said spitting in her ghostly face.

"Hahahaha. Not likely. They don't even know where to look. After all you don't even remember or know where you're at. YOU WILL DIE HERE! I'll make sure of that." she replied holding up a knife.

I felt the knife go into my shoulder, but for some reason it didn't feel as bad as I thought it would. So I decided not to look at the wound knowing that if i did the pain would double, maybe even triple. My world started to fade black, I knew it was because I was loosing blood, and my last thought was: _Naru, onii-kun, Makoto please hurry!_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so here is the last chapter to this story. I'm sort of sad that it has to end, but I have run out of ideas. So I will start updating my other story. Once that is over I'm going to start a new story so I put a little preview at the end. Please message me and let me know if it sounds like a good story and if I should post it or not. **

* * *

**~Recap~**

_Naru, onii-kun, Makoto please hurry!_

**~Back to normal~ With Everyone else~ General POV~**

The gang arrived at the place they assumed Mai was being held.

"Okay I have hidden our presence." Makoto stated looking to Naru.

"All right. Lin do you think you can transport us into the house with out the spirit detecting us?" he asked without so much of a glance towards his assistant.

"Naru we can't just walk into someone's house let alone just appear out of no where." Monk stated completely shocked at what Naru was suggesting. He was so preoccupied with glaring at Naru that he didn't realise that Ayako was next to him.

**THUNK!**

"Ouch! What is that for you old hag?" he cried out holding his head in pain.

"If you were listening on the way here you would realize that the house has been abandoned for almost eight years. And don't call me an old hag!" she cried out hitting him upside the head once more.

"I think I will be able to get inside without us being detected." Lin stated ignoring Ayako's and Monk's argument. (more like battle!)

"Then let's go. Jared do you have any idea at where she's being held?" Naru asked.

"She's more than likely being held in the art room which is located on the top floor next to the master bed room." he replied.

Naru nodded commanding Lin to transport them into the master bed room.

**~Mai's POV~ In her dream~**

_Ugh. I hate this! I always end up here when I pass out._

"Hello Mai." a voice spoke out.

Whirling around I saw the owner of the voice and jumped up to hug him.

"Gene! How are you? It's been a long time since I've talk to you. Where have you been?" I asked still hugging him.

"Whoa, whoa. One question at a time and can you please let me go you're hurting me, besides I think my brother would be upset if he saw us like this. I really don't wish to be banished from existence. I'm fine. The reason I couldn't get a hold of you was because I was blocked. Even now I have only a limited amount of time. I figured to help out in the situation."

I let him go and listened to his explanation, but was confused as to what he ment by helping out in the situation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I called you here so that the spirit couldn't taunt you or harm you. It seemed she only liked to do it when you are awake." he replied.

Before I could say anything I heard shouting.

"Looks like you have to wake up now." he said giving me a hug.

I closed my eyes waiting for the usual pull that would to me to the awake world. I waited a couple of minutes and when I didn't feel the sensation I opened my eyes to look at a confused Gene.

"I can't wake up! Am I dead?!" I cried out panicking.

"NO! You're not dead. I don't understand it either." he said taking a hold of my face.

A girl appeared before us. She looked like me when I was about twelve years old.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm you. Or at least the you from before the accident. I'm the memories that you have forgotten." she replied.

"I see." Gene stated.

"I'm the reason you can't leave. I'm holding you back because I want to know. Will you let me back in? Will you let me in so we can help those we care about?" she asked turning once more to look at me.

"Yes." was all I replied as I held out my hand.

When she grabbed my hand I fell into darkness once more. Gene was no longer there. It wasn't long before all these memories flashed before me and they stayed. I closed my eyes once more and this time I felt the pull that would then lead me to wake up.

**~Naru's POV~**

Lin had transported us into what we thought was the master bed room, but ended up being the art room. By the looks of it Lin was confused as to why that happened, but it didn't matter because I saw Mai lying on the floor a few feet away. When I got a good look at her my stomach flopped she was lying in a small pool of blood that had probably seeped out of the stab wound on her shoulder. This spirit was going to pay.

"How?! How is it that you are here!" a voice cried out.

Turning to the right we saw the spirit that had kidnapped Mai. She was furious. The girls gasped while most of the boys shielded them. Jared glared at the spirit while Makoto tried to get to Mai only to be shocked and thrown backwards.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER! I have made sure of that!" the spirit screamed.

_Please Mai wake up! Wake up and let me know you are okay!_ I cried out in my mind.

I looked at the ghost trying to keep control of my powers, but I couldn't. I reasoned that I would destroy her end up in the hospital with Mai and everything would be back to normal or a least as normal as possible.

**~Mai's POV~**

I woke to see everyone in the room I was confined in. I saw Madoka, Ayako, and Masako with Lin, John, Monk, and Yasu protecting them. Jared was glaring at Yuri along with Makoto. I noticed that Naru had lost his cool and was starting to use his ability. I gasped causing quite a few of my friends to look in my direction. I got up on wobbly legs and ran to Naru ignoring the fact that the shield that was around me gave me a few scratches, my main concern was Naru.

"Naru! I'm okay please stop this!" I cried out.

"NO! How did you get out of my shield" Yuri cried out.

"SHUT UP! I'm not in the mood to deal with you YURI! In fact it would be better for you to disappear!" I said with venom lacing my voice.

I looked to Naru and pulled him by the front of his shirt causing him to fall onto my lips. I guess this could be considered as our first kiss, but it was the easiest way to safely absorb his powers and use them as my own. I looked into his eyes and saw that they finally registered that I was kissing him. When I pulled back I sort of roughly pushed him into Lin's awaiting arms. (Okay that sounds a little bad, but in the Anime and Manga Naru passes out after using his powers and Lin was just getting ready for that to happen)

I turned towards Yuri making sure that all exits were blocked off with my power. Letting it run through my veins a little I started to walk towards her. She backed up as far as she could without touching the white flame behind her. Once in front of her I smiled wickedly.

"Good-bye Yuri." was all I said before reaching out a hand and touched her letting all of the power I gathered be absorbed by her.

I walked back to my friends ignoring her screams of agony. Never again will I be plagued by her or the memories she brings.

"Makoto are you okay? What about you onii-kun? Naru? Guys?" I asked once I was near them.

John, Monk, Lin, Yasu, Masako, Ayako, and Madoka said they were okay.

"Little sis you remember everything?" onii-kun asked.

In return I nodded my head and he gave me a big hug. Makoto walked up to me and shrank in size before jumping up on my shoulders and rubbed his head against my cheek.

"I'm all right now Malady." after saying that he jumped of my shoulders knowing that I would somewhat explode.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Please call me Mai. No, master, mistress, or malady crap!" I said knowing my eyebrow was twitching.

Before I could go after him a hand grabbed my arm. I turned and saw Naru with his bangs hiding his eyes. I grabbed his face forcing him to look at me. "Thanks for coming to save me. I knew you would make it." I said giving him another kiss wich he returned.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered in my ear when we broke apart. I nodded my head in answer. We let go of each other when we heard a cough.

"So when did you to get together?" Madoka asked.

I blushed, but answered anyways. "Um, right before I was kidnapped."

We were bombarded with congratulations and questions. At some point I heard Jared state that he would be willing to join us on any cases we needed help with. We just needed to give him a call. Makoto left to where ever it was that he went waiting for my call of assistance.

"By the way Mai. What does Kia mean?" Naru whispered in my ear when we were on our way to the SPR building.

"It means my beloved one. My sister Mimori or as I called her Ummia which means careless one gave it to me saying I was her beloved sister. I called her Ummia because she kept tripping or falling." I replied.

"Can I start calling you Kia? After all you are my beloved sweet heart."

I blushed at what he said and nodded my head, which earned a loving kiss in return.

_This is a memory that I will seal within my heart. I will never forget this or those I love._

* * *

**Okay so this new story I'm thinking about is going to start normal, but there is an alternate universe added in. So here is the preview.**

_How is this going to work!? I'm needed in Regailya, but then I'll have to quit my job at SPR, which will result in having to explain to everyone about the mirror realm. Talking about will also mean I have to tell them how I got involved and everything that followed._

"Mai?"

"MAI!"

I jumped at hearing my name shouted next to me. Looking to my right I noticed that it was Gene who shouted my name, not only that everyone looked absolutely concerned. _Wonder why?_

"Hmmm? Whach a need Gene?" I asked hoping no one noticed the slight quiver in my voice, but unfortunately I noticed that Naru took note of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine why?"

"Well Naru had been trying to get your attention for a while now." Monk stated looking extremely worried everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh." was all I said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kia. The dark prince will be extremely happy at your capture." a menacing voice said from behind me.

**Okay so now I'll give you the summary of it.**

Mai had a secret that she had kept hidden when Naru was running SPR before they found out that Naru was actually Oliver Davis and that Eugene Davis also known as Gene was alive. Now Naru and Gene are back in Japan wanting to open it up once more. Mai is having troubles keeping it a secret when on one of their cases she has a dream that involves that secret, but she's not the only one that has a secret. What are Naru and Gene hiding?

**Well what do you think?**

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
